1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, recording apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication system, a recording apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program in which broadcast programs can be recorded without fail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, video recorders having large recording capacities, such as hard disk recorders and digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders, have increasingly become popular. In general, such video recorders perform recording of reserved broadcast programs by recording the reserved broadcast programs on storage devices of the recorders, such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Some of the video recorders include a plurality of built-in tuners, and enable simultaneous recording of a plurality of broadcast programs in the same time zone.
A broadcast signal recording apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-199004 includes a recording function for recording a broadcast program information signal fed from a tuner on a hard disk or the like, a network interface for transmitting and receiving reservation information to and from an external broadcast signal recording apparatus, and a microcomputer. The microcomputer determines whether to perform recording using the broadcast signal recording apparatus or the external broadcast signal recording apparatus according to the given reservation information, and controls the recording in the broadcast signal recording apparatus or the external broadcast signal recording apparatus depending on the recording reservation status.